User talk:TheFanMaster/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LDZX Employment Office page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 06:55, April 14, 2011 They're yours That's all there is on the matter. 11:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Check out this: Contains all my pet exclude underwater and baby other at Pathie and Deedee.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ... I don't think I gave you the authority to let people adopt pets. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Your sig is ready TFMaster Talk Page Is that good? To get the code, switch into source mode and copy it, then paste it somewhere. After, paste that code after your message (sorry, i can't make it shiny, and i tried to make put link to your user page on the TFMASTER, but it didin't worked). Samuel17 Talk Page Okey Ok.I not done you a female stickman, I will give you a Femmale and Male stickman! Is it Twinoa and Twinio.Twinio male and is it the green part, Twinoa is the Femmale and the Red part.Power:Acidia for Swim in acid, Foodock for make food easily.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How about = Greendo and Milo. Because I need to breed my pets. Both Female. TFMaster 12:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And no both femmale.Red Femmale.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ERROR Just say:Testry have test head, not square head!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And never I agree with your version.You like if anyone edits one of your idea?So, not with my idea.Do not edit it.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It will be marked as turtlr(poisonshot) and turtle(TFM) And you will edit my idea.You know that is MY that created it and I will interdit the use of YOUR version.For the ZX jellyfish, I thinged it better.But not your really stupit version.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will give you credit. What can be wrong, I just made it bigger. Solution:Your version will used as enlarged size!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Is a good way?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Really? Thank you for perfectly illustrating my hatred for badges in a nutshell. I just HATE when people make spammy blogs and post aborted brain droppings in the form of comments around the whole wiki... and ALL FOR A FEW PATHETIC, 10 POINT BRONZE BADGES. Ten points will get you nowhere on the leaderboard fast. I'm not sure what this wiki's policy on spamming for badges is, seeing as how it is more lenient than others, but this behavior would get you banned after a warning or two on most other wikis. And even if it is not illegal on this wiki, stop anyway, as it demonstrates infantile conduct and often will give a negative impression about the community to any visitors, in addition to spreading useless spam like a virus, AND annoying the crop out of people. Anyway, I appreciate your efforts in uploading pets to the Adoption Center. Keep up the good work! ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You didn't even tell! That you were adopting Hovem and Holem! Rules are need to be set. 07:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Breedery. Pics, plz. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates and categories Use Template:Delete instead of adding a page to Category:Candidates for deletion. Likewise, use Template:Stub instead of adding a page to Category:Article stubs. Using the templates automatically add the page into that category, as well as make that page look a billion times better. Thank you. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Request complete. You can come up with any name you want. 13:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I cant come up with any names now, so you can create the name. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Flowka? 14:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the name. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) UR MAKIN MEH AGNREH. Please stop. Pets are the idea of LDZX, and I don't remember allowing you to make a Pet Paint whatever thing. And also, as was mentioned before, the Fan Boons thing isn't working, so we need a better system. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... thats will be REALLY hard to get pets and stuff for me, because i have some ideas, but i don't post big fan arts pictures. So maybe we will get a Fan Boon every GOOD edit. Else, like LD said, a better system is needed. Samuel17 00:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (for some reasons i don't want to use my border sig -_-) Sorry, no I cant scanning mush pet!Make them yourself if you want.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea. He has, just been through messages/talkpost/etc that don't show up in the edit bar. Just check his contributions. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 12:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Nevermind then. He hasn't been for days. And no news post either. Uh oh. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 12:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So, can I be in charge of the breedery untill ZX comes back? Because there are many breeding requests. Please. Re: Breed Sorry, but only admins can edit it. Ludicrine added this rule in order to prevent vandalism. And that awesome new sig was just there to test it out :D. Either way, sorry, but I cannot allow you to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) First off, just edit your older post. Second off, you got a LOAD of pets. And you want to breed a LOAD of them. Doing all that work gets very old, very boring, very fast. Meaning I can't do it by myself because I get aggrevated at small mistakes and get pissed off halfway-through. Sorry.DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then can I add the pets (Not breed them)? Egg lay date will be 2 days later. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) HGD has already done all you freaking pets. You have too many. Also, just because I don't answer you the first 20 seconds after you post doesn't mean you can go around and ask all the other moderators. That's spamming. If I don't answer in the next few minutes, then you can ask ONE other admin. If he doesn't answer, so forth and so forth. Chill out. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Spam I told you this before, right? I mean, HankGuideDude doesn't finish things until a month later! (No offense, your art is worth waiting for) But still, don't go announcing things like "Hey everyone! I want to breed so and so with so and so and can't wait a week or two!" We will get to it. We also aren't exactly too thrilled with the amount of pets people are adopting so soon and how quick they are to breed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't. Ludicrine stated that it's ADMIN ONLY. Also, he set it to where only Admins can edit it. I can't do anything. Sorry. Talk to LD about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Then unblock the page for an hour. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm not going to go and piss LD off by breaking his rules.. You've got to tell him about it, and let HIM do it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well then, you have to add the prices. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Who the hell says I HAVE too? You?! HAH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME I "HAVE" TO DO SOMETHING WHEN I REALLY DON'T. IT PISSES ME OFF, BUDDY. (I'M NOT YO BUDDEH FRIEND) DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Also... Give me my fan boons.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I already did, see the bank you have FB 58 ( I gived you 2 per pet) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Noneed spam You no need to spam that.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) about FB coins I see the messange... How many I must pay to pet school? Or more important question: With how many coins I start? Ans:- 1) Ask Poisonshot 2) 5000 Boon Coins (100 Boon Coins = 1 Fan Boon) (Aka. 50 FBs) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I UNDERSTAND IT NOW Ok, I understand it now... Tomorrow I send some pictures... Thanks for help! :-) Job Pay Wait, Will we get paid for our jobs? I am a Kindergarten teacher, but I won't work for peanuts, or nothing at all.Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 18:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I will pay you 15 FB per month. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Better Fix Your Rules. In most places, schools are paid through taxes WHICH WE WILL NOT HAVE and are free of payed admission. I also wish to keep the Pet Center free of charge just to give people some time to adjust with the new system elsewhere. Also, we think of the prices of our things, so "But I am the FanBoon Admin" is not an acceptable excuse. So... *Adoption Center- Free until further notice, limit two pets per week *Card Battle Tourneys- Winner recieves a set amount of FanBoons determined by the dueling members prior to the match (Must be appropriate- both users must have that amount already), loser pays up half of the determined wager *Resistance- Everyone who helped (HELPED- PREVIOUSLY) gains a small share of FanBoons per assist. Anyone who helps after this message is posted recieves nothing. Tespa, Lessie, and Strift are owned by Caagr98, Sir Conscience is owned by me. *Parades- There is a moderate fine for using your parade as a signature (FINE- DEDUCTION OF MONEY) That's all for now. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay the free adoptation center will end at 15th March, 2011. For the school the admissions will be 5 FB. And the taxes will be 3 FB (Cheap) ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:F Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boon? I don't get the Fan Boon concept! Do you need to pay now to adopt or breed pets? Peace, gamelover101 here... 00:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boons... A good concept, but its WAY too hard to implement on this wiki. Also, you're running around saying the SAME THING to ALL OF THE USERS. Spamming, much? This Fan-Boon this is getting way out of hand. No one knows how its supposed to work. As an admin, I'm going to have to shut down the Fan-Boon system. Its just too hard to implement on this wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC)